robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The SCP 2
This is Second part of SCP If u want see first one go there:http://robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_SCP This story is fake. ...But him was never found... Police blocked SCP and now he can't hack my roblox accounts or call me again.But still i was scared.I made new ROBLOX account and it didn't get hacked.Weird number didn't called me.I was very happy.I played Work at Pizza Place.There wasn't any players nameless or named Sad or any creepy name.I was so happy i called police.But not for long. After hour playing Work at Pizza Place weird person joined.His avatar was same as Happy's!Just...his colors was more dark and his face.... was sad.His name was Sad.I was so scared.He started following me everywere i go.Then...Pizza place was all bloody.I runned(Sad wasn't able to run and follow me)and i hide into random island.Sad taked knife and started killing others.When he kill each person it droped realistic meat blood bones or anything else.People get scared like me.We all tried leave but it poped out message 'Don't leave becuase we are not done'.Then we all turned normal and we tp to Run666From666Me666.That place was same as...SCP's where him tried to kill me.Then i notice Happy(Sad) is really hacked by SCP.SCP IS CONTROLLING HAPPY(SAD)!!!!Others was stuck and wasn't able to leave move or turn off computer.But i was able to run.The game name said 'Run from me' so i runned.I saw tunel.I was going to tunel while Sad was killing others and each one died was hacked.Then i saw in tunel light and i saw SCP!I was scared. SCP:Oh...Hello again :} Me:Please stop...Please :( SCP:Why should i? Me:I DID NOTHING WRONG.WHAT DID I DO? :( SCP:I know everything about you.I know you called police.I know more things.Much more.You did something bad then i had other account :{ Me:HUH????WHICH ACCOUNT?WHAT DID I DO? SCP:Well...My old account was Play5mile4ndLaugh. I was shocked.I did to that account something bad i remember. Me:How...How....? SCP:Easily becuase it was me.Now be ready for revenge Me:PLEASE NO DONT DO IT NOOOOOOOO PLEASEE I WILL DO EVERYTHING DONT DO IT PLEASE. SCP:Well...Its your own fault. SCP taked knife. SCP:Hmmmmmmmm....I will set Happy for Free. Happy and others players tp to me. SCP:Heheh...In this game players went missing. Happy turned to normal Happy Happy:HUH????WHY YOU DO IT??? SCP:Becuase your friend did something bad... {: and it turned me to mad.LETS DO REVENGE SCP started killing every person and each person dead it left meat bones and others things.Then we all get SCP's faces and our names was nameless(no name).We was all scared even more. SCP:Oh hehe its not done We wasn't able to turn off computer.Then our computers crash. Next day i turned on my computer and i was loggen off even if i didn't.I tried loggin but password was changed.The SCP does that still and still.More and More players went missing.Just they are nameless and with SCP face.Then players play Work at Pizza Place if SCP join him tp everybody to his game and makes then nameless and with SCP face and all who join or get tp to that game turn hacked. I made new ROBLOX account with new email.I never played Work at Pizza Place again.I played others games.But i didn't know SCP still knows me,i didn't know him is seeking me and i didn't knew him is hacking not only in Work at Pizza place... (WAIT FOR THIRD PART) This fake story is originaly made by me(KittyTheCatYT123)Please dont edit this page becuase i dont edit others pages anymore.Please